A Creek Valentine's Day
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Joey has been getting secret love notes. Who ever could they be from? Read to find out!


AN-Happy V-Day everybody! Here's a nice little fic just for the holidays. Takes place in Season 1 of DC

* * *

Joey Potter walked down the hallway, scowling at the decorations. Red and pink were everywhere. She stopped at her locker and glared at the red heart plastered on it. She ripped it off and watched as it sank to the floor. Still not satisfied, she stomped on it. Hard.

''Happy Valentines Day Jo.'' her best friend, Dawson Leery greeted, walking up to her.

''Dawson, it's just a stupid holiday where the world reminds you that being single sucks.''

Dawson laughed. ''Come on Joey. Stop being anti-everything. I love V-Day.''

"What are you getting Jen?'' asked Joey.

Dawson grinned. "What makes you Jen is the reason I love this holiday.?''

Before Joey could point out all 256 reasons why, she opened her locker and scowled again.

''What now?'' asked Dawson.

''Are the cheerleaders allowed to put the decorations in our lockers, or can I sue?''

Dawson looked inside her locker and saw a giant red heart resting on her books.

"Uh, Jo? I don't think that's a decoration. I think that's for you.''

Joey looked closer and saw her name on it. Puzzled, she grabbed it and started to read.

_My dearest Valentine  
will you be mine?  
6 hours today  
6 more cards coming your way.  
Can you guess who I am?  
Or I have stumped you, at this phase in the plan.  
Maybe you'll figure me out in time.  
Farewell until then, my Valentine. _

_Love, Hiding-in-the-Shadows. _

''Who's it from Jo?'' Dawson asked.

''I don't know.'' Joey murmured, running a finger over the words. ''But, I can't wait to find out.''

Just then, Jen walked over to them.

''Hey guys. What's that?''

''Joey got a love note in her locker.'' Dawson explained.

''Probably some stupid prank.'' Joey said, slipping the card into her backpack.

The bell rang and the trio headed to class. Joey wondered if there really would be another card in her locker.

* * *

_My dearest Valentine  
this is the second card this time.  
Have you figured me out yet, me sweet?  
If you don't, then you're in for a real treat.  
5 more cards on their way  
to decorate your locker today. _

_Love, Hiding-in-the-Shadows. _

Joey sighed, happily. Whoever this was, she hoped it wasn't a prank, he was really making her day.

''Hey, Potter. What's ya got there?'' Pacey Witter asked, walking over to her.

Joey quickly stuffed the card into her backpack, knowing Pacey would tease her mercilessly if he saw it.

''Nothing. What's up?'' she asked.

''Happy V-Day.'' he greeted.

''Thanks.'' Joey said.

She started trying to figure out who her mystery poet was. Her mind automatically flashed to Dawson. After all, he had been excited today. Maybe...it wasn't for Jen? Plus, he did know her locker combination...

''Earth to Joey!'' Pacey was waving a hand in front of her face.

''What?'' she snapped.

''I was kinda talking to you, Potter.'' he said.

The bell rang and Joey grinned, closing her locker door.

''Bye Pace.'' she called, hurrying down the hallway.

Pacey watched her go, a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

The day passed quickly and by lunch, Joey was actually in a good mood. She sat down next to Jen, and smiled at her.

''Hey Jen, what's going on?''

''Someone's in a good mood. More notes?''

Joey blushed and nodded.

''Who do you think it is.'' Jen asked.

Joey avoided her gaze and shrugged. Before Jen could ask anything else, Dawson sat down. Jen saw Joey go even redder, and suddenly got her answer.

By now, Pacey had joined them as well.

''Happy V-Day, D, Lindley.'' he said, in greeting.

''Right back at you, Pace.'' Jen said.

She watched Dawson carefully all through lunch. He acted the same way, in love with her and oblivious to Joey. Jen wondered if Dawson had written those notes.

They seemed to appear every hour, so a brilliant plan began to form in Jen's mind...

* * *

Jen walked down the hallway towards Joey's locker, careful not to make a sound. She had to find out who the secret admirer was.

She hid in an empty classroom right by the lockers and waited. Second ticked by until she heard footsteps. As a locker door open, Jen jumped out of her hiding place and gasped.

''It's you?'' she asked.

* * *

After school, Joey had a total of 6 notes. She read the last one over again.

_You didn't guess me,  
that's such a shame.  
Without your answer  
it's not a fun game.  
I'll stop by around 6  
I hope you'll be waiting.  
You'll finally know who I am  
and who you might be dating. _

Joey wanted to rush home and get ready, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

''Hey Jen. What's up?'' she asked.

''Joey, those notes aren't from Dawson.'' Jen said.

''I never said they were.'' Joey mumbled.

''I know, but you were thinking it. I saw who put them in your locker. You'll never guess who.''

"I'll take a wild guess. Pacey?'' Joey asked, sarcastically.

Her annoyed demeanor dropped when Jen didn't comment.

''Pacey?'' Joey asked again, in a quieter voice.

She looked down at the notes again.

Pacey?

* * *

Six o' clock came around that night, and Joey was ready. She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. Going out tonight could change everything between her and Pacey...and yet...that didn't sound so bad.

Pacey could be sweet when he wanted to, and he was...slightly attractive. Joey bit her lip, debating. Then she heard the doorbell.

Answering the door, all she found was another note.

_Dear Joey  
Well, I figure you're standing at your doorway, looking beautiful. As always. I'm over by the dock, hidden from view. Do you know how hard it is to ring a doorbell and then run? I'll never understand Ding-Dong-Ditch. _

_I'm waiting for you, Jo. So, if you're ready to take a chance, come find me. _

_Love Hiding-in-the-Shadows. _

_P. S. Don't be disappointed. _

Joey smiled and tucked the card into her jeans pocket. She made her way down to the dock and stopped, seeing a wonderful picnic spread out. Pacey stood there, nervously, holding a single rose.

''Hey Potter.'' he said.

She smiled softly, and made her way over to him.

''Hey Pace.''

''I can understand if you're disappointed. I know I wasn't who you were expecting.''

''You're right.'' Joey said, taking the rose. ''But, you're better then I was expecting. Do you really think I'm beautiful?'' she asked.

''Yea. I do.'' he whispered.

Joey blushed and she sat down on the blanket. Pacey sat down next to her.

''So, shall we get this date underway?'' she asked.

Pacey grinned and nodded. ''Let's.''

* * *

Dawson rowed down the creek, in dire need of advice from Joey. Should he give Jen something for Valentine's Day or not? As he got closer to the Potter home, he heard laugher. When he was a few yards away, he stopped his boat and grinned.

Pacey and Joey were sitting on the dock, having the time of their lives. Joey was laughing and Pacey was grinning broadly. Then, suddenly time slowed down. He watched as Joey reached up and stroked Pacey's cheek gently. Then, she leaned up and he leaned down, and their lips met in the middle.

Dawson grinned, the identity of the note writer obvious. He'd figure out the Jen thing himself he thought, as he started rowing home.

* * *

Pacey and Joey pulled apart slowly.

''Jo?'' he asked.

''Hmm?''

''Did you feel that too?''

Joey opened her eyes and grinned at him.

''What, the feeling of everything being right for once? Or feeling alive?''

''Both.'' he said.

''Then yes. You know, Jen told me it was you.'' Joey said.

''Really?'' Pacey asked. ''And yet you still came down here.''

''I had to see, if we could have something. You're not that bad Pace.''

''You're not too bad either Jo.'' he whispered. ''Can we really have something.''

Joey leaned over and kissed him again. ''What do you think?''

''Will you be my girlfriend?'' Pacey asked.

''I'd love too.'' murmured Joey.

They kissed again.

''Happy Valentine's Day, Jo.''

''You too Pace.''

* * *

AN-And that is my very short one shot. Happy V-Day to all!


End file.
